Mon existence
by lasurvolte
Summary: Pourquoi estu parti ? Pourquoi m’avoir laissé ? Alors que tu es la seule personne pour laquelle je vis ?


**Titre : **Mon existence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** ils coûtent trop cher, donc ils sont pas à moi…

**Résumé :** Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ? Alors que tu es la seule personne pour laquelle je vis ?

**Genre :** One-shot

**Couple : **aha

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé

* * *

- Naruto

Je me suis alors retourné et tes lèvres se sont posés sur les miennes. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, j'ignorais même que tu avais ce genre de sentiment pour moi, mais juste sentir ta bouche contre la mienne et je suis tombé amoureux. C'est débile, oui, le truc le plus débile qui s'est passé dans ma vie. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas arrivé lors de notre accident, quand on s'était retrouvé bouche contre bouche sans le vouloir, pourquoi n'est-ce pas à ce moment là que je me suis dit « c'est l'homme de ma vie » ? Je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que ça n'a été qu'à ce moment que j'ai su que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi. Non, que ma vie c'était toi. Qu'à deux nous formions deux facettes d'un seul et même être. Le mot « existence » prenait un sens entre tes bras, mais mon existence n'a jamais été aussi courte.

Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi tout ça a servit. Que je tombe amoureux de toi, que je me laisse voler mon cœur… Non plutôt que je laisse nos deux cœurs fusionner. Si c'était pour que tu partes sans laisser de carte. Un mot. Une lettre. N'importe quoi. Bien sûr c'est impossible, tu ne savais pas toi-même que ce jour là tu me quitterais, alors pourquoi aurais-tu laisser quelque chose pour moi ? Le mot « séparation » ne m'est plus inconnu grâce… A cause de toi. Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si ma propre moitié décide de s'en aller hein ? Comment je pourrais encore sourire ou même faire semblant ? Sakura me dit gentiment qu'elle est persuadée que tu souhaites mon bonheur. C'est facile de souhaiter mon bonheur quand toi t'es plus là pour le faire. Et d'ailleurs je déteste sa gentillesse, sa gentillesse misérable qui me rappelle trop que tu n'es plus là. Je préfèrerais qu'elle me tape, me gueule dessus, me traite d'idiot ou alors qu'elle m'oublie et me laisse souffrir tout seul dans mon coin. Sasuke idiot égoïste, pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit ???

Je me demande tout le temps « et si je t'avais pas rencontré ». Et tu sais c'est quoi la réponse ? C'est que même si je suis malheureux aujourd'hui, je suis quand même soulagé d'avoir pu te connaître, d'avoir pu partagé un instant de ta vie, d'avoir pu exister pour toi, à travers toi. D'avoir pu goûter à tes baisers, toucher ta peau, sentir ton odeur, passer ma main dans tes cheveux, voir ton sourire, essuyer tes larmes… Si je devais recommencer en sachant cette fois-ci que tu m'abandonnerais, je retomberais dans le même piège. L'amour que tu m'as donné, l'amour que je t'ai offert, ce que j'ai découvert avec toi était sans prix pour le renier, peu importe combien je pleure aujourd'hui, peu importe combien j'ai mal aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui arrive parfois à me calmer et de savoir que ma route a rencontré la tienne, même si elles n'ont fait que se croiser, même si ça ressemblait à un accident…

Tu es ma vie, mon existence, tout ce qui compte pour moi, pourquoi dois-je vivre sans toi, explique moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais continuer à marcher dans les rues la tête droite, si tu n'es plus là pour me soutenir ? Je te sens si loin, tellement loin, et j'ai peur de devoir vivre tous les jours sans jamais te revoir, me réveiller le matin n'est même plus douloureux parce que la douleur n'existe plus dans ma coquille d'indifférence à tout. Je n'ai plus le courage de rien, je n'arrive même plus à marcher, ni même à manger, je reste couché toute la journée et je laisse les autres s'occuper de moi, s'inquiéter pour moi, essayer de maintenir en vie le cadavre que je suis déjà. Leur parole je ne les supporte plus, ils me demandent de me battre, de continuer à vivre, connaissent-ils seulement ma peine ? Savent-ils comment on se sent quand on devient un tout et que la moitié s'en va ? Je te le dis, c'est le tout qui part au final. Les moitiés se suivent, comment pourrait-ce en être autrement ? Tu es parti, tu as voulu faire le malin, alors moi aussi je partirai, je te prouverai qui est le plus malin des deux. J'entends Sakura m'hurler aux oreilles :

- Naruto vit bordel, de toute façon tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

As-tu déjà sentis tes mains serrer un cou, as-tu déjà eut cette envie de tuer tout le monde autour de toi, de tous les tuer parce que leur bonheur te fait vomir, parce que leurs paroles sont insupportables, parce qu'ils ne sont que des mensonges qui ont pitié de toi, et que toi tout ce que tu voudrais c'est être avec moi ? Non tu n'as jamais ressentis ça, évidemment, puisque c'est moi qui suis sans toi aujourd'hui, alors j'essaie de tuer Sakura, la buter cette pouffiasse qui a osé dire que je ne te reverrais jamais. Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être possible puisque nous ne sommes lié que par un seul et même fil ? En le suivant je finirai forcément par te trouver, même si tu es au bout. Je te rejoindrai. Quelqu'un m'empêche de tuer Sakura, me recouche sur le lit, et je crois bien m'attache. Les jours continuent de passer et Sakura ne revient plus me voir. Tant mieux.

Sasuke, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu m'as abandonné ? Voulais-tu vraiment me faire souffrir ? Voulais-tu voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour toi, à quel point je pourrais avoir mal, à quel point je souhaiterais te rejoindre ? Ou alors tu n'y as pas pensé ? Mais moi quand je pense à toi, quand je pense à ton départ, je me dis que ça n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout. Parce que moi je sais ça fait quoi de perdre sa moitié. Je vais t'expliquer comment ça c'est passé Sasuke, tu dois le savoir déjà, forcément… Mais je vais te raconter comme moi je l'imagine, puisque je n'étais pas là. Tu es sortit le matin, parce que tu m'aimais. Tu m'aimais tellement que tu voulais que je sois heureux, même le matin. J'étais déjà tellement heureux avec toi… Tu le savais, mais peut-être voulais-tu que j'atteigne le point culminant du bonheur, grâce à toi. Tu es sortit ce matin là, tu es allé chez Ichikaru et tu as commandé un de leur bol de ramen. Sûrement des ramen au miso. Mon petit déjeuner préféré. Mon déjeuner préféré. Mon dîner préféré. Et même mon goûté préféré. Les ramen sont ce que j'aime le plus après toi, c'est d'ailleurs bien parce qu'ils viennent après toi qu'ils n'arrivent pas à me consoler aujourd'hui. Et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Sasuke à ce moment là ? Un coup de tête idiot ? Quelque chose t'a poussé à aller près de la falaise des Hokage, une fleur, un animal t'y avait attiré. Tu voulais me l'offrir ça aussi, tout pour mon bonheur. Sasuke tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec moi alors… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ton crâne à ce moment là hein ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es avancé trop près du précipice ? Pourquoi avoir tellement confiance en ton chakra et pourquoi pour moi alors que tu étais mon seul bonheur ? Alors… Alors tu as glissé. C'est juste idiot, tu as glissé comme ça et tu es tombé. Tombé de la colline bêtement. Tu n'aurais pas put être un oiseau espèce d'idiot ? Déployer des ailes et t'envoler pour atterrir près de moi finalement ? Pourquoi glisser aussi bêtement ? Et en plus je suis sûr que tout au long de ta chute, tous les moment où tu as essayé de te rattraper à quelque chose, ça n'était pas pour toi que tu le faisais mais juste parce que tu te disais « je ne peux pas laisser Naruto seul ». Quand tu as vu le sol si près, trop près, que tu as essayé de sauver ta vie une dernière fois, au lieu de supplier « je ne veux pas mourir », tu as pensé à moi, prononçant mon prénom dans un dernier soupir. Idiot, abruti, crétin. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à ta vie ? Mais à la solitude que créerait ta mort ? Tu étais bien trop sûr de toi tu ne crois pas ? Comment pouvais-tu être aussi certain que je te voulais près de moi pour toujours hein ????

Je voudrais mourir !

Je me suis enfui de chez moi. Et chaque pas qui me rapproche de toi me rende plus léger. J'en avais marre d'attendre finalement, tous ces idiots n'ont fait que me maintenir en vie en espérant que je me remette de ta disparition. Bande d'incapable, comment je pourrais me remettre de ta disparition, as-t'on déjà vu quelqu'un dire « Depuis que j'ai perdu mon bras je dors mieux » ? Alors moi qui ai perdu mon cœur, mon âme, mon moi-même ??? Sasuke tu es partit, et nos routes se sont séparés. C'était grâce à toi si elles s'étaient croisées, grâce à ton audace… Aujourd'hui c'est à moi d'aller à la rencontre de la tienne. Je me retrouve donc là où tout s'est terminé, là où la fin de ton existence a mit un terme à la mienne. Je regarde le vide. Vraiment qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir ici pour te faire venir ? Et alors je le vois, et je comprends. Je souris et je pleure en même temps. Stupide Sasuke, tu es mort juste pour ça ? Un misérable tournesol. Un putain de tournesol qui pousse tout seul comme un con ici sur la colline des Hokage… J'ai perdu ma moitié à cause d'une fleur. Quelle ironie. Pour un peu j'aurais presque envie de mourir. Mais ça ne va pas tarder. Je m'approche du tournesol. Fichu Sasuke, pourquoi fallait-il que tu me dises tout le temps que le tournesol était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de notre vie à nous deux. Parce que j'étais le soleil, parce que la fleur la plus attiré par le soleil était le tournesol. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi avait-il poussé ici ? Et pourquoi étais-tu sortit ce matin là ? Mes questions sans réponses ne font qu'augmenter le flot de mes larmes. Je continue encore à espérer que tu reviennes, alors que j'ai compris maintenant que je dois te rejoindre. Je m'accroupis devant cette maudite fleur, et la caresse. Le soleil et le tournesol réunis. Nouvelle ironie. C'est là que je l'entends, je l'entends aussi clairement que si tu étais encore là. Mais ça n'est pas possible… Pourtant c'est bien ça, ta voix.

- Naruto…

Je me retourne et je sens tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un mirage, ce n'est que le vent. Pourtant… J'ai cette impression que tu m'appelles, tu m'appelles vers toi. Serais-ce possible que je te manque autant que tu me manques ? J'imagine que tu dirais « évidemment usuratonkachi ». J'essuie mes larmes. Me lève. Et saute dans le vide.

Une fois que j'aurai atteint le sol, une fois que moi aussi je me serai brisé les os et fracassé le crâne, une fois que je serai mort, alors enfin je te rejoindrai. Et alors nous serons à nouveau deux facettes d'un même être, et cette fois-ci le mot « existence » durera l'éternité.

Parce que la vérité c'est que la vie est futilité, je n'existe que près de toi, à travers toi...

Fin !

L'autatrice : hmmmmm je suis plutôt déçue… Non seulement c'est complètement OOC (mais ça c'est pas nouveau chez moi) mais en plus je trouve que mes fics se ressemblent de plus en plus. Pas par le fait que c'est toujours du sasunaru, mais je ne sais pas je n'y ressens pas d'innovation, ni d'originalité. Bon faut que je travaille un peu plus…

Sasuke : ou que tu nous fiches la paix

L'autatrice : jamais ! Pas avant d'avoir écrite la fic ultime mouahahaah

Sasuke : c'est quoi ça ?

L'autatrice : j'en sais rien :p AHAHAH, c'était pour faire style de dire un truc ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même !


End file.
